Midnight Scourge
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott ends up bitten by a vampire creating a hybrid.


Title : Midnight Scourge  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season Two<br>Summary : Scott gets bitten by a vampire.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Scott cursed at the now useless bicycle. He was  
>out in the middle of nowhere. On a freeway, half<br>way to L.A., and had a flat tire. His backpack  
>was filled with all the possession's he was taking<br>with him, and there was no way he was calling home  
>for help.<p>

What was left of his life in Beacon Hill's was a  
>disastor. Stiles had gotten together with Lydia.<br>Finally. His best friend was so engrossed with  
>the strawberry blonde, he doubted a piece of<br>paper could be slid between them.

Scott's grades were so bad on his graduation day,  
>he hadn't gotten into any college. His options<br>were down to either community college, or  
>continueing to work for Deaton. The same night<br>he'd heard his mom crying softly in her room.

Then there was Allison and Gerard. The old man  
>had played them beautifully. Gerard had called<br>in his favor, and Mrs. Argent had planned out  
>a way to break-up their not so secret dating.<p>

With Derek using Erica to try and lure him into  
>the werewolf pack, it had all come together in<br>an explosion. Six months ago, Allison had snapped.  
>The hunter in training had broken up with him.<p>

In turn, Erica had tried, very aggressively to  
>move in. He had rejected her. He had also rejected<br>Derek. But the damage was done. He'd never gotten  
>Allison back.<p>

" Need a ride? "

He glanced up in surprise. A large, silver SUV  
>had pulled to the side of the road in front of<br>him and he hadn't noticed.

A muscular, handsome man stood before him. Wearing  
>an immaculate, expensive suit. He had pale, white<br>skin. Black eyes. Carefully styled, well trimmed  
>black hair. An expensive, Rolex watch.<p>

" Do you mind? " He nervously asked.

" I wouldn't offer, if I did. " The man chuckled  
>deeply. He reached back and opened the hatch of<br>his SUV. " Put your bike in, son. "

" Thanks. " Scott lifted his bike up.

" Headed to L.A. ? "

" Yes, sir. " He carefully sat the bike inside.  
>Then slammed the hatch shut.<p>

" Me, too. " The man smiled slightly. " Oh,  
>forgive me. I'm Robert Cross. "<p>

" Scott McCall. " He shook his hand. " Nice to  
>meet you, sir. "<p>

" The pleasures all mine. " Robert assured.

Scott headed to the passenger side, and opened  
>the door, tossing his bookbag into the floorboard.<br>A feeling of caution was pounding in his head, but  
>he didn't care. He was tired, heartbroken, and<br>had no idea what to do with his life.

Still, if he'd paused, and looked back for just  
>a second. He would have seen Robert studying him<br>with red eyes and a two small, needle like fangs.

00000

Allison hid behind the corner of the wall. Her  
>back pressed tightly against it. Something was<br>going on with Gerard and she was determined to  
>find out what.<p>

" Is he gone? " Her mom demanded.

" Yes. " Gerard cheerfully replied. " I watched  
>him sneak out of his mom's house tonight. He took<br>his bike and headed for the interstate. I had one  
>of the hunters follow him several miles. If she's<br>right, he's headed for L.A. "

" Wonderful. " Her mom sighed in relief. " Our  
>plans worked perfectly. Especially your blackmail.<br>Though I still say you took an awfull gamble on  
>him not telling Allison about your little stunt. "<p>

" Nonsense. I had the boy pegged from the get go. "  
>Her grandfather chuckled. " The minute I stuck my<br>knife into him, and threatened to kill his mom, he  
>knew I would kill Allison if he so much as opened<br>his mouth. He wouldn't dare risk her life. "

" You're not serious. " Her mom coldly spoke.

" I taught Kate everything she knew. " Gerard  
>coldly spoke back. " Human or werewolf.<br>Sacrifices must be made. Family included. Allison  
>was corrupted by Scott. I had to do what was<br>neccessary to save her. If I had to kill her,  
>so be it. Thankfully, Scott understood what<br>he had to do to save her, and he played the  
>part to the tee. "<p>

" Yes, thankfully. " Her mom muttered.

She pressed her fingertips to her lips, tears  
>threatening to fall.<p>

" I wasn't sure he would. " Gerard admitted. " He  
>can't lie worth a fig. Muchless act. Yet, he<br>played the rabid werewolf like a pro. He has Allison  
>believing all monster's must be killed. I can<br>train her now, exactly as I trained Kate. She  
>is ready to do whatever is neccessary now. "<p>

" You can't honestly expect her to kill humans. "  
>Her mom sounded horrified.<p>

" She will sleep with whoever I want. She will  
>kill anyone I say. She will torture whoever I<br>want. No matter what age or what they are. "  
>Gerard said without a hint of emotion. " By the<br>time I'm through with her. She won't have any  
>emotions left. She will be the perfect hunter. "<p>

Allison shook with fury, fear, and disbelief.  
>Scott had saved her life, but for what? She loved<br>him, and they had both been manipulated.

Shots rang out from the office. A thud followed.  
>Slowly, she slipped around the corner, and pushed<br>the office door open. Staring at the scene inside  
>numbly.<p>

Her mom was standing with a gun in her hand. The  
>red head glanced casually back at her. Not a<br>trace of surprise at seeing her. The older woman  
>clicked the safety back on, and reholstered her<br>gun.

Gerard was laying dead on the hard wood floor.  
>A single gunshot wound to the middle of his<br>forehead.

" I couldn't let him make you into another  
>Kate. " Victoria said.<p>

" And Scott? " She demanded.

" What kind of future could you have with him? "  
>Her mother shot back harshly. " He's stuck in<br>a minimium pay job at a small animal clinic. No  
>College will take him. He lives with his mother.<br>He's a mongreal! A werewolf! "

" I LOVE HIM! " She screamed in fury. " He's  
>willing to do anything to protect me! Even if<br>it's from my own damned family! "

Her mother grimanced in guilt.

" I'm going after him. " She announced firmly.

" Think about this! " Her mom tried to stop  
>her. " Do you think the other hunters will<br>let this stand? They'll not only go after him,  
>they'll go after you! "<p>

" Let them! " She declared. " I'll kill anyone  
>who come's near us. I'll declare war on the<br>entire hunter's guild. "

She snatched up her jacket on the way out. Fury  
>raging inside. She was so far gone, she was ready<br>to do some hunting of her own. Except werewolves  
>weren't on her list.<p>

' I need to get to Stiles and Lydia. ' She headed  
>for her car. ' Now. '<p>

00000

Scott tried to open his eyes. The pain in his  
>body was so intense, he could hardly breathe,<br>muchless get his eyelids to move.

" Don't bother. " Robert's voice gently came  
>from beside him. " Your bodies in the process of<br>trying to adjust. Of course, all things considered  
>you are supposed to be dead. "<p>

" Wh... " He choked violently.

" I'm a vampire. Over a thousand years old. I've  
>stopped counting. When I picked you up, it was<br>for take out. But you got defensive and clawed  
>me up in return. Some of my blood was swallowed<br>in the struggle. " Robert tsked. " It should have  
>killed you, but it didn't. You, boy, are becoming<br>a hybrid. "

Scott didn't like the sound of that one bit. Being  
>a werewolf was bad enough. Being some kind of hybrid<br>of a werewolf vampire was far worse.

" It rarely happens. Maybe once every seven  
>hundred years. " Robert explained quietly. " But<br>since I've sired you, I'm now responsible for you.  
>For now, sleep. "<p>

The young hybrid wanted to protest but a cloud  
>encompassed his mind. He lost his will to stay<br>awake, and drifted into darkness.

00000

" Where is he? " Allison gritted her teeth,  
>speeding up the car.<p>

" Wait, look! " Stiles pointed to the side of  
>the road. " His bike! "<p>

She slammed on the brakes, skidding, and turning  
>hard onto the side. She didn't bother killing the<br>engine. She yanked the emergency brakes up, and  
>forced it into park.<p>

Seconds later, she was running around the front  
>of the car after Stiles toward the dumped bike.<p>

" God, it's demolished. " Lydia poked it with  
>the toe of her high heel shoe.<p>

It had been twisted into a pretzel. Bent, smashed,  
>flattened, and tossed aside like a cheap can of<br>soda. The back wheel had been shredded, but the  
>front had gone flat at some point.<p>

" Where's Scott? " Stiles glanced around.

" There's no blood. " Lydia pointed out.

" His helmet's not here. " Stiles also noticed.  
>" Or his pack. "<p>

Allison wrapped her arms around herself as a  
>sudden wind chilled her.<p>

" So what happened to him? " She demanded softly.

There was no answer.

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
